During hydraulic fracturing, high friction between a fracturing fluid and the subterranean formation can require extra time and energy to pump the composition downhole. During pre-pad or pad fluid injection, insufficient wetting of the fracturing composition on the subterranean formation can decrease the effective fracturing area, and lack of miscibility between the fracturing fluid and hydrocarbon materials downhole can hinder penetration of the fracturing fluid. After fracturing has occurred, the subterranean formation can resist the flow of hydrocarbons due to viscous gel blocking pore throats and due to insufficient wettability of hydrocarbons on downhole surfaces.